1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to communication satellite systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication satellites have long been used to transmit radio frequency (RF) signals to the Earth. For example, these satellites are utilized to provide satellite television (e.g., Dish Network and DirecTV) and radio services (e.g. Sirius XM). These satellites typically provide a large coverage area of the surface of the Earth on the order of a thousand square miles. As such, each of these RF signals provides the exact same content across the coverage area. Thus, local advertising is typically not possible using these large coverage area satellites.
Furthermore, these satellites transmit a constant signal strength toward the surface. This often leads to poor reception at certain areas, especially due to atmospheric interference such as rain storms. The subject invention provides solutions to these and other deficiencies of prior art communication satellite systems.